Goodbye Love The 'Biggerstaff' Seqeul
by hoshi'lite
Summary: Its been 6 months since the 'shower incident' and Hary and Oliver are still going Strong - that is until Oliver gets a strange Parcel in the Mail. What will happen to their Striving Relationship? Sequel to "Biggerstaff on the Quidditch Pitch"


**Author Notes:**

**Hey Guys =D**

**so its been a year since this story has been updated and now that it has been its unbeta'd - i know im sorry - please dont kill me *pleading face*  
but i promise that im going to come back and fix it up as soon as my beta comes online (which will hopefully be tonight) i justed wanted the Christmas present to be on time this year =P  
Also i havent decided if im going to make this 3 chapters or 3 one-shots that tie into one another so just please bare with me and go with flow while this completely insane Authoress get herself in order =3**

_"blah blah blah"_ **= thoughts**

**so please enjoy - and as a warning yes its angsty yes its Gay men and yes there is sexually explicit content BUT it will get better in the final chapter - so for me please press the cute lil green butten and review k?? **

**Disclaimer: all characters in the following are copyright to Ms. and Warner Bro. and is based on the Authors own amusment **

**ENJOY - oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!**

**

* * *

**

**"Goodbye Love"**

Harry Potter was wondering the halls seemingly aimless. He had just finished dinner and had excused himself from his friends saying that he was going for a walk.

Ron had giving him that look at again. It was the same look he had given Harry when boy wonder had told them he was gay. It could basically be summed up in one word…"Duh!"

Harry had being going for walks every night after dinner for the past 6 months. Every since the new Quidditch coach had been appointed.

Oliver Wood stood from his chair at the teacher's table and headed out the door. Harry just smirked at his friends and left shortly after his coach.

As usual he proceeded back to his dorm to collect his Firebolt from his trunk before heading outside towards the Quidditch pitch, whistling as he went.

Shortly after his arrival Oliver had found that living inside the castle to be counter-productive to not only his teaching and Quidditch but just trying to have a mere conversation with Harry was next to impossible without constant interruption from certain teachers and painfully annoying students.

To solve his problems he had built a cottage similar to Hagrids' (cosy one room building with a bathroom and living space) not far from the pitch.

He had just removed his snow covered cloak and sat in front of the fire when there was a knock at the door.

Oliver Frowned as he walked to the door. Harry and he had worked out months ago that a certain knock had to be used so they knew who was on the other side of door. This was decided after an unfortunate incident when Oliver, expecting to Harry standing there, answered the door with nothing but a saucy smile and a very short towel... much to the surprise of Professor Snape, who left muttering something about horny Gryffindor's.

When he opened the door it revealed a short, portly man, holding a small package in his hand. The man seemed to be all out of proportion, His eyes, although he worn no spectacles, were magnified to what seem to be 3 times what should have been the normal size, his nose seemed to be a straight point down towards the ground and he had next to no ears and he seem to be _trying_ to dress as a homeless muggle man in shaggy brown and grey clothing – seemingly forgetting that he was in fact at Hogwarts.

Oliver stood wide eyed at the strange little man in front of him, with a brow raised in question.

The man bowed slightly before he spoke.

"Good evening sir. You have no idea how hard it has been to find you! I've been roving all over England and half of Scotland looking for you! A Package for you Sir." He held out the small package and a clipboard for the coach to sign.

Oliver did as he was asked and handed the board back to the strange wizard in front of him who, before his very eyes, Turned into an owl and flew towards the moon. _"well that explains the look of him" _Wood stood looking at the foolish little man as he flew away until he felt the winter chill start to creep inside his home so he went inside to open his package.

He sat in his favourite chair and just stared at the brown parcel with shaking hands. He forced himself to reach forward to pull the string open that was keeping it all together.

The paper fell away instantly to reveal what looked to be a Quidditch snitch except that this one was blood red and glowing.

Oliver Jumped to his feet with the quick reflexes he'd learnt from years on a broomstick and glared at the small object that had fallen to the ground.

He stood shaking for a moment before he dashed to the dresser and throwing things into his travelling trunk. He had hoped he wouldn't have to do this again but every time they found him and he couldn't afford for them to stop by at the school not that he thought that the men of he-who-must-not-be-named would risk that but he wouldn't dare take that chance.

Once he had thrown the entire contents of the dresser into his trunk he moved into the bathroom and collected the objects he would need there. He returned to the bed to gather his thoughts when movement caught his eyes.

_Harry…_

He looked at the photo's that littered his side table. Dozens of moving pictures! All of which displayed a man that he had loved for years.

The Hero of the Wizarding world stood there smiling at him, flying during a Quidditch match, a picnic under his favourite breech tree by the lake.

Then suddenly some would change and Harry would be throwing his head back in pleasure, Oliver buried to the hilt inside Harry or their tongues caught in a fierce battle.

Oliver looked at his pictures fondly, smiling at the memories they brought, but then he suddenly felt his stomach hit the floor when he realised that none of these things could ever be again. He had to leave now!

He threw in the rest of his essentials and his photo's of Harry into his trunk he walked over to the fire place – about to put it out – when he heard it.

Their knock.

His head snapped up towards the door suddenly terrified of the wooed portal.

Then he heard it, through the barrier that kept them apart.

His Voice.

"Professor Wood, its Harry. I need a word, can I come in?" Oh those familiar practiced words he knew so well.

Oliver raced to the door and ripped it open and sure enough there he stood in all his glory.

Harry Potter.

The older man pulled the surprised Gryffindor inside and after a quick look around slammed the door spelled it locked.

Harry was looking around the newly emptied room curiously.

"Where is everything?" he asked as he faced his lover.

Oliver was looking slightly dumbfounded, just starring at Harry stupidly. Harry smirked and raised his eye brow. Oliver hadn't acted like this since their second meeting.

_**~// Flash //~**_

Harry was standing at Oliver's quarters on the first floor looking determined.

The Quidditch coach had been avoiding Harry since their 'fun' in the showers just 4 days ago and Harry was sick of it. He'd spent years lusting after the upper class man and now that he knew what he'd been missing out on refused to miss out on it anymore.

He heard movement inside after he knocked, followed by a few muttered curses, before the door opened.

There, standing in nothing but his boy shorts and _nothing_ else, was Oliver Wood. Harry's brain momentarily shutdown at the sight but he shook his head clean and pushed past Oliver and walked straight into the living area, leaving a slightly startled Oliver in the door way.

Harry had to clear his throat to get his coaches attention.

Oliver finally snapped out of his shock Induced trance and followed his past team mate into his quarters.

Harry stood there glaring at his coach!

"What. The. HELL!!!" he shouted as Oliver opened his mouth to say something "You'd _think _that our friendship would mean more to you but obviously you couldn't care less!"

He was pissed! Any moron with eyes could see that but Oliver couldn't help himself; He decided to play dumb.

"Whaa?"

"IDIOT!!" Harry screamed while ripping a hand through his hair. He took a few deep breaths but when he looked up he wouldn't quite meet Oliver's eyes.

"You need to tell me now! Do you like me at all? I can't stand this crap anymore and it's not like anyone _here_ is going to have an issues with it – 'cept maybe a Slytherin or 2 – and we don't even have to tell anyone. I mean we've known each other for years! How can you be so willing to not to give this a go?!" Harry's voice was barely a whisper and he was shaking from tears he refused to shed.

"Please just tell me the truth…"

Oliver's heart broke. He was hurting Harry, the one thing he _never _wanted to do!

He walked forward and gently raised Harry's face so they were looking into the other's eye. Then gently he lowered his lips to the young hero's and it was bliss.

By the time the kiss ended they were lying naked and panting on the rug in front of the fire and Oliver was pulling out of Harry, both completely sated.

They looked at each other from the place on the floor, just smiling for what seemed like hours until Harry's eye's started to close.

Oliver raised his hand to slowly and gently caress Harry's face.

"I'm Sorry" he whispered before gently kissing the younger Gryffindor. Harry opened his eyes and smiled when the kiss ended.

The Quidditch coach stood slowly, pulling Harry to his feet and they both went and crawled into the four-poster bed on the other side of the room where the laid peacefully in each other's arms.

_**~// End Flash //~**_

"What's up Hun?" Harry asked while walking forward to place his hands on his lover's hips "you're usually more articulate than this…"

The older man shock himself slightly as though expecting Harry to disappear. When he didn't, he smiled pulled his young lover close. He buried his face into the nape of Harry's neck and placed a small kiss there.

A few moments later he raised his to gaze at the face he'd memorised years ago.

God He Was Beautiful!

Harry was starting to get confused. Oliver was acting very strange and all his things were missing and he hadn't said a word since he, Harry, had arrived. He decided he needed to take so some form of action.

Harry stood on his toes and pressed his lips to his older lover hoping to get some sort of reaction.

And what a reaction he got!

Oliver grabbed hold of the Gryffindor seeker and pressed their bodies together tightly while increasing pressure on their lips.

Harry moaned at the sudden enthusiasm from the older man, although they had been together for 6 months Oliver was still slightly hesitant. Harry still always had to make the first move.

But tonight there was something strange going on.

Wood was nipping lightly at the young hero's lips, a silent plea of entrance that Harry could never deny.

His lips parted and instantly there was Oliver's tongue sliding against his own. This was what Harry craved for; the bliss of simply being with Oliver, the simple embrace always calmed and excited him all at once.

The Quidditch coach broke the kiss abruptly and ripped his clothes from him Harry's clothes from his until he stood there in nothing but his underwear, while his own remained the same as before.

As Harry reached to return the favour for his lover, Oliver grabbed his hands and pushed him against the nearest wall, hands held high over their heads. He stood here staring intently into Harry's eyes again. It was then that he first spoke.

"I love you Harry. So very much! You know that don't you?"

"_He loves me?!" _Harry was jumping for joy on the inside _"He LOVES me!!" _

He was in such a state that all he could do was grin like a fool and nod his head while freeing his hands and dragging Oliver to the bed.

Oliver attached himself to Harry's neck the second they touch the mattress. Lapping, biting, kissing – whatever he could think of he did with the intent of pleasuring Harry.

"_If this is our last time together, I'll make sure he knows my love" _

He made his was slowly down Harry's torso, with the same intent and attention as before. He was caressing Harry's arms and shoulders until he reached the perk nipples of the man beneath him.

He started fondling one with his left hand while teasing the other with his teeth, then visa versa.

Harry was completely overwhelmed with the care that Oliver was putting into his actions. His hands were constantly moving, sliding over the ridges of Oliver's shoulders and back.

As he continued Oliver was making his way don Harry's body with varying techniques: fast-slow, rough-gentle. Any combination, it didn't matter. It was all causing Harry to worry that he'd come before his prick even saw candle light!

But just as the thought occurred to him Oliver decided to grab said prick rough through his boxers, causing Harry to moan loudly.

With his lover as close as he was it wouldn't be long, so the scot slowly slid the satin shorts over the pulsing length and off of his lover.

Wood just sat there for a few moments admiring the wood in front of him, giving Harry Time to collect himself from where he'd melted on the bed.

That is until his lover pounced and swallowed the length in one quick motion, causing the black-haired man to cry out loudly and buck into Oliver's mouth.

Oliver didn't stop him he just continued to bob down on Harry's ups and up on Harry's downs.

Harry's hands were ripping patches from Oliver's head but neither seemed to notice as the sensations started to take complete control of them.

The only thing on Harry's mind was the fact that Oliver Wood! The man of his wet dreams for years was in love with him!!

…And of course the hot wet mouth with its scrapping teeth and swirling tongue wrapped around his swollen cock!

Oliver's hands were gliding over Harry's torso while his head continued to bob up and down until he bobbed back up to the head of Harry's member and thrust his tongue through the slit and that was all it took.

Harry came so hard he nearly threw Oliver off but he held tight to Harry and swallowed as though it were his last meal.

He licked Harry clean as the younger man fell in to unconsciousness with a beautiful contempt smile on his face.

With a light peck Oliver rolled out of bed and pulled a self inking quill and wrote to Harry.

He left his goodbye letter beside the bed, kissed Harry goodbye and walked to the door. He took a moment to turn back and look at Harry's sleeping form. He was sleeping lightly, completely naked on the bed and he started feeling the tears start to fall.

"Goodbye love" he whispered before he and his luggage left Hogwarts for what felt like the final time.

* * *

Preview for _"Where for art thou Biggerstaff" _the final instalment =P

Harry awoke with a start he was still naked on Oliver's bed but something was missing…something very important.

Where was Oliver? He'd only been out about half an hour. It was till dark outside.

He looked over to the fire place where Oliver's trunk had been sitting when he arrived.

_It's gone!!_

Harry started to panic a little bit. He flew out of bed and raced to the bathroom hoping to find Oliver there but with no luck. As he walked back to the bed to try and calm himself down he saw it, a small glimmer of hope that Oliver was still around here somewhere.

A letter…

He raced over and ripped it open. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so Sorry…_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS JESS - hope you like you update =3 **

Ok so there there you have it the next chapter is FINALLY up!! YAY  
and yes there will be another one - and if i stop being so lazy it may even be done before NEXT Christmas =P

P.S this will be Beta'd ASAP!!

much love

~Hoshi =)

* * *


End file.
